Falling Cherry Blossom
by wicked angel
Summary: Mito met Sakura bec. he saved her from gettin beaten by thugs one day.this girl leads a rough,harsh n hard lyf.she's cold,detached n almost devoid of human emotion.mito,seeing the nyc girl insyd her,opend her up.turns out he's getting mor dan he bargained
1. chapter 1

****

Wicked Angel: Hahahahahaha. So now, I finally decided to write this charming guy a fic of my own. This faithful friend of the Sakuragi Hanamichi. This cute, charming and protective guy… None other than, YOUHEI MITO!!!!

::cheers::

::beams:: Ooooh! I'm gonna love this!!!! But beware: I still don't have any concrete plot in mind. By the way, readers, do you know Tomoe, the late wife of Kenshin Himura (samurai x?) visualize her. You might need the vision. Later.

Those in brackets are my own side comments. When I can't help it anymore.

****

Chapter 1

Mito

"I'm boredddd…" Takamiya announced for the 60th time with Ookusu and Sauichirro. They were on a park bench, sitting in every known position that connotes ultimate boredom. I was leaning on a cold steel rail, both of my hands dug in my faded jeans pocket. I glanced sideward and smiled good-humoredly. "What do you suggest?"

"Hunt Sakuragi down?" Ookusu suggested. I mused. _Sakuragi paid less and less time with us. Basketball practice and all. _I let out a breathe (I, by the way, do not consider it a sigh). _The world really changes. That was then, this is now. Yech. I probably sound horrifying…you're turning into a lot of sap, Mito._

"Hunt trouble down?" Sauchirro pointed his 'snout'. I followed his gaze. Three beefy thugs are stalking a girl. They were probably in Tetsuo's age range. And they look like him. Like ex-cons. The girl gave a sharp glance at the back through the corner of her eye. She carried her legs faster. And they followed her faster. I stood up straight and shrugged my shoulders.

"Man, they don't have shame. Molesting a girl in this broad daylight? And in the park? They certainly choose the best place, huh?" I nodded. This meant go. And we did go. I didn't know that was the worst choice I could ever make.

****

Sakura

I snickered. First and foremost, I must maintain a cool appearance. Letting them know that I'm afraid as hell, then I'm busted. Really busted. _As if I'm not already. _I walked faster. I'm in the park and I knew it's the last place on earth I should've gone to. Shit. I'm in neck-deep shit. So… 

So I ran blindly. Okay, so it's not exactly showing off a cool disposition. But I'm not dumb [running blindly is dumb, you idiot]. Okay. But Yamaichi already drew out iron knuckles. I knew he would hit me even in this broad daylight with ten thousand people watching. So I did what any twit with half a brain would do. I fled.

And of all places, I ended up in an isolated alley. With a dead-end. _I see Fate is playing against me today. _I inwardly shivered.

I glanced upwards, knowing that if there's only one place where some divine intervention would come from, it would be there. I scanned the clear blue skies. And found none. So much for hoping. _So this is my time of death? _I pictured what would happen if I stand in front of St. Peter with that large book in his hand. Okay, so this is not actually the time for imagination overdrive. [Exactly.] They took one decisive step forward. I whirled around to face them. And I met his eyes. Like I give a damn. The sight of him kindled the fire of hatred within me, engulfing everything, logic and even my fear. 

"You chose the wrong decision, Sakura. You know you shouldn't have meddled with Yumi's affairs," Yamaichi's low growl ripped into my head. The wall scraped the thin clothing of my back. Damn.

I shrugged coolly. "If you're asking me where it is, I dumped it into the river." 

That seemed to get him. He immediately threw any pretensions of control and his hands were immediately on my collar. _Bad timing, girl. You shouldn't have told him, _a small voice inside my head whispered.

"You did WHAT!" He shouted. But sadly, a demon took over my body and is decided to get me murdered today.

"I threw it into the river. Now, took your dirty hands off my shirt." _Cover your mouth, now! _But Yumi's cool, collected yet friendly face flashed in my memory. Yumi. And my eyes took a murderous glint. _Don't say any one more wor--_

"You killed her didn't you? It was no accident, you bloody murdering bastards…" I said coldly, my eyes trained on his pockmarked face with so much hatred. I hate him. I hate the very smell of him. He smells of blood. Like he kills everyday. 

Then, I felt a solid blow hitting my stomach. Then another on left side of my face. That day I knew iron knuckles could really knock you out. I wheezed and lost my balance. Then, he gathered my hair and slammed my face on the wall before releasing me so I fell. Black patches dotted my vision as I staggered back. I was lying on the floor but I snickered again. I spat on the ground. My mouth tastes like blood. To hell with broken teeth and nose.

I trained my eyes into his again. You want fight? Sure. I do this everyday (minus the iron knuckles). I slowly stood up. My white linen blouse has blood in it. But I can't forget what they did to Yumi. Not ever. His sidekicks are behind him, waiting for his order to attack, tensed. Yet breaking any rational warning in my mind, I nimbly dug my right fist on his face. Hard. Then another in his stomach, feeling the hard muscle coil beneath my fist. Harder. And into his groin. Hardest. _You deserve it, you fucking pricking bastard. _All I know is I only see red. Red.

He staggered back, unguarded. "Bitch!" he yelled, holding his groin, squeezing in pain. His buddies were immediately beside him. A cold smile creeped into my face. His dogs were unprepared either. They didn't think I would retaliate. Haha. I would love this.

****

Mito

These guys are pathetic. Giving rough plays to -girls-? I don't need any more convincing to make me believe these freaks are gays. Yech. 

****

Sakura

And then, four figures appeared on the alley. They look familiar. I can't see that well anymore. ['Cause you're left eye is practically closed already and the right is swimming in blood?] Well, one of his bloody dogs pinned my back, the other punched my face (giving me a sore black eye) and by the way, least of all, Yamaichi is giving me the honor of being his punching bag. I'm already kneeling on the floor and if not that freak twisted my arms at my back, I would be sprawled on the ground. I feel numb. Can't feel pain anymore. Blow after blow. Haha. Good news is, Yamaichi's face is sore as mine. I knew I could beat a guy up pretty well. Bad news is, I might be dead tomorrow and he might be still alive. 

I don't know when will I pass out. I wish it could be now. Didn't know I'm made to endure such degradation.

****

Mito

We found them in a dark alley. Man, the girl is down. I wouldn't wonder. Why did they pick up on her? She doesn't look like anybody who would do harm. She wore a nice white blouse with tied strings at the armholes and one white pocket on her left chest. With one pair of decent jeans. She would've looked nice if there were no bloodstains and the likes. Sheesh, these guys, gays, play rough. Does she look like anybody who would do these uh, gays, harm? They're probably envious of her.

So, how should I say this? "Let her go," in a low, husky, girls' would scream for voice. Nah. I sound like those creepy films knight-rescues-a-damsel-in-distress. "You pathetic freaks." Yeah. More like it. But still wanting.

So, stalling for a second on which line should I say, Takamiya stole my role. "Let the princess go. We are the Knights in the Round Table in modern times a.k.a Sakuragi Guntai and we don't let any harassment of this kind happen especially to pretty girls!" 

I cringed. I saw her snicker a little. So she's not yet unconscious so she has to witness that absolutely degrading moment? I wish she were. But back to the topic. 

The bald guy with torn, holed, 10 rings hanging on that grossly hanging flesh he calls his ear faced us. His face looks awful. Did she do it? If she did, she's pretty stronger than I thought. He stopped punching her. "Who do ya think you are, you high school dropouts? Don't mess up with me. This isn't one of your usual petty games. Believe me." He laughed out loud menacingly.

"Oh yeah, I think I perfectly understand what you guys are doing. You're envious because she wears dress better (without even trying) than any of you would ever do in the next 100 years."

And that started it.

****

Sakura

Yamaichi gay? I can't believe it. I pictured it and I almost laughed if not my torn lips hurt like crazy.

So, that's why they are familiar. They came from Shohoku High. That red-haired monkey's friends. I wanted to laugh when that fatso announced their likeness to the Knights of the Round Table. I wonder why my skin didn't crawl up. If I had enough strength, I would greet them, "Hi, batchmates."

So, all I can do is watch them fight my fight. Which hurts my pride quite a little, but I felt relieved at the same time. Well, that freak who pinned me dropped me carelessly on the ground despite my broken, groaning and bruised body. But at least, I have the hope of getting out from this alive.

That hope took the figure of one lil fat guy with thick lips and glasses, one dark-haired with weird moustache (who looked like the ousted Philippine president), one with yellow afro hair (don't they make weird looks?) and one guys with slick black hair and pretty decent face.

That's what my Hope looked like. 

Adrenaline rush stopped, my shock wore off and I'm starting to reap the consequences of my almost untimely death. Pain racked my brain and body. I tried my best not to groan, or show any sign of weakness or pain. And when the fight was already so interesting (I think that guy with slick black hair was their leader 'cause he's one-on-one with Yamaichi and his bloody iron knuckles), I passed out. Damn. I wouldn't be able to see how that fatso's incredible layers of blubber could deflect one powerful hook. Darkness enveloped me.

****

Mito

Man. My jaw hurts like crazy and my head is bleeding. I didn't know that fucked-up gay uses iron knuckles. What was he thinking? Punching a helpless girl with iron knuckles? I felt dizzy as I shook my head. At least those pea-brained slugs took off. Or else, we might as well as finish them off. Three less assholes in the world would make a big difference. Takamiya, Ookusu and Sauichiro are not in good shapes either, but well, still breathing. This has been the hardest rough play we ever encountered so far. Not really advisable for babies.

"Hey, come over here. She's unconscious," Takamiya was bent over the girl who was sprawled carelessly on the ground. "But I think, she's alive. We saved her."

"Man, she got it bad." Ookusu made tsk-tsk sounds. _Like I couldn't see it?_

"She would need real medical help. C'mon let's help her up." Sauichiro beckoned me to come. I bent down and tried hoisting her left arm across my shoulder while Ookusu wrapped her right arm across his. She stirred. I knew if she weren't that bloody, she would make a pretty picture of a girl. Melting brown eyes and long black lustrous hair and pale skin. Hehe. I'm sort of used in checking girls out. Hanamichi's fault. [ Yeah, that's right Mito. Blame that hormone overdrive of yours to your unknowing friend ::tsk tsk::]

She made a real effort to smile through her badly torn lips. Yet her eyes were still clear, trying to warn us. "Y-you shouldn't have come h-here. Y-you sh-shouldn't h-have h-helped me. Y-you're i-in t-the ll-list n-now. B-back o-out as early as y-you could." With that, she fainted again.

What does she mean by us being in the list? Somehow, it doesn't sound so good to me. In fact, it sent shivers up my spine.

[tsktsk. It shouldn't sound good to you, ol' bud. It's a warning, for heaven's sake. It's bad news. B-A-D. you get me?]

****

Wicked Angel: Chap.1, finally done. Bows. 


	2. chapter2

****

Wicked Angel: I wonder why people don't review. When you check your statistics everyday and find it's godforsaken as usual. ::sighs:: Hey, this is just one awful self-promotion (but hey, you know my sentiments about my non-review stories). Please read my rukawa x OC fic. Please? people find it funny. I hope to God you would too.

Anyway, do you know I'm, like, practically forsaking my long long evil evil papers and homeworks for this? :p Writing gives me peace. Studying gives me complex. Darn them. Darn all of them.

****

Chapter 2

__

"Here. Take this," a tall, slight, dark-haired young girl with almond-shape eyes handed me a white linen handkerchief. I glowered at her and hit her hand away. "I'll dirty it. Blood stains are difficult to wash," my eyes traveled to her clean white dress. I hated girls like her. Those that look so dainty and stuff like that. If only I didn't thought she would probably die if I leave her in the mercy of those sonofabitches, I woulda left her. I wiped the blood off my lips. And glowered at her again.

She still stood there, complacent and unmoving. Then she pushed her hand forward and pressed it upon my bleeding face. "You're so stubborn. You need real medical help. But thanks for saving me anyway." Her beautiful, cold calm face remained as is, not a shadow or a ghost of an emotion passed by it. But she offered me her hand.

"Yumi. I'm Yamazaki Yumi."

"You still do this."

She shook her head, her long curling tresses bouncing. Sometimes, she's so beautiful I wonder if she's real. Or why don't she has any friends. And why does she always wear white. "Then what?" I whispered against the cold December air. She looked at me, in her usual piercing boring gaze and I felt myself drawn into a deep, strong, forceful vortex of the fathomless abyss of her eyes. Of her mind. Then, as if something broke cold tears ran down her cheeks. 

"Sakura... I... I'm sinking. Help me. Please... help me."

"Oh no..." she turned white, almost ashen right before my eyes. I looked away. She gripped my shoulders. Hard. "You're digging your nails into my skin..." I said.

But her eyes reflected pure, unadulterated horror. "You didn't...."

"I threw it into the river. I know you can't do it. To hell with all the consequences."

With that, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It seemed like eternity. Then at long last, she opened it. "We're dead, Sakura. We're as good as dead."

"Run now… don't stop! RUN!" Cold rain assaulted me and white gray fog enveloped us. "Yumi! Where are you!" I shouted against the rain. We got separated, and his hounds are after us. Then I felt her fall. "RUN! SAKURA! DON'T STOP TILL YOU GOT OUT OF THE GATES!!"

"I CAN'T LEAVE YOU!" I shouted back as I started to run back again. Panic and dread creeped over my limbs and made way towards my heart when I felt Yumi fell down.

"NO! IF YOU GO BACK, I SWEAR, I'LL KILL YOU! MAKE FOR THE G--"

Then, I heard tires squealing and cold light flashing, shouting and... and gunshots and I heard her body roll on the cold pavement. Her warning rang in my mind. I was shocked, the pain of the fact tore through me more than my bruised and battered body.

"NO!!!!!!!"

I shouted, louder than I shouted ever before. It was so loud it echoed through the walls and back, it was so loud it ripped into my ears and I jerked up and clawed my way out of the darkness. "NO!!!" Cold sweat gathered on my forehead, palms, face and back. My heart beats so painfully fast. My throat was dry and cold salty tears are running down my cheeks. A wrenching pain settled in my chest, like a long suppressed monster sensing its only way out. "No..." my screams died out into a faint trace of horror, a mumble, a gasp and a sob between all my tears. Tears? Tears?

Tears?

Then my head, specifically my forehead hit something really, really hard. I bounced back as repercussion. I bit my lip as pain rolled over me again. 

"Oww…." I muttered although I tried my best to conceal it. I opened my eyes and stark white light hurt it. I shaded my eyes. _Where am I now?_

"That was a pretty powerful headbutt. You remind me of Sakuragi." Greeted a clear, easy voice. I flapped my eyes open again. And was greeted by the sight of a guy with slick black hair with an easy smile. _Please, go away... _I mentally willed him but it seemed futile. He wore faded blue jeans and a decent sweatshirt beneath a button-down polo. And he was leaning uncomfortably close on my face. My breath came in short rasping gasps. I closed my eyes and swallowed time and time again. _It was so horrifying…_ I tried to shoo the nightmare away. It's effective, this time. The remnants of the hideous moments left almost insignificant traces and slowly faded away till nothing was left of it. 

My body slowly returned to present time. At length, I opened my eyes and spoke.

"Where am I? And why are you leaning like that?" I pointed at, my eyes narrowing at his dark ones sharply. He laughed. "I was just checking you out. You were screaming and…" his brows knitted, as if debating to say something but decided against it. "You're in the hospital, which I bet you wanted to know, and you just woke up now first time three days in a row." He finished his long long sentence at last. 

"Three days?" I closed my eyes again and counted. Swallowed again until I almost swore my throat would ignite. I honestly didn't stay in a hospital that long. I tried to get up and walk but pain and unbearable weakness restrained me. I groaned. Damn. But on second thought, it's good. First, I'm alive and second, the pain wrenched me completely out of the dark hole of insanity which I was about to slip down helplessly.

He stood up and put his hands in his pocket. "Well, I guess you're fine. So, gotta go. I'll drop by later with Sauichirro, Ookusu and Takamiya. They want to see you too." But his eyes narrowed on my face and I knew he knows something is wrong. Was wrong. Luckily, he didn't press me. I wiped my face hastily. Damn this tears. I hate weakness. Any form of my own weakness. My own.

"Does my aunt know this?" I asked him, changing the topic. I searched my ol' rusty brain for his name. Who is he? I know him… He's… he is… Youhei Mito…

"Yeah but she never came over," he informed me. _I know._ "She cares more about the thousand and one stray cats in the neighborhood than she would to me even if we're the last humans on earth," I mumbled. Well, not so low 'cause he heard. He laughed.

I frowned. _Why do you keep on laughing, twit? You gave me a powerful headbutt 'cause you're leaning too close when you shouldn't be and now because I mumbled something that isn't so amusing but you find so. _Then, suddenly the door swung open and three figures stepped inside. "Konnichiwa!" they greeted me. Well, you know who they are.

They brought flowers too. Yech. But I forced a smile. Sometimes you have to. They took pains to bring me flowers anyway. Then, the fat one [he's Takamiya, you know.]. Okay. Takamiya handed the flowers to me. Dandelions, thistles and dandelions. _Where did you get his? Sidewalk, perhaps? Or the bike route?_

"Uh… thanks," I mumbled something like that. Sauichirro spoke first. "How are you?" _You wana know? Well, I feel like crap and if you're anywhere near being a civilized person, you people, should go away and leave me alone._ I sighed. _Crap, Sakura, they're the only person who actually cared to visit you in your whole lifetime. If there's anybody else who needs a bit of civilization you're talking about, it's you. _I sighed again.

"Fine, I guess…" I just said instead. "Well, were are you guys going to?" I inquired. They don't look like they are going to school. 

"Panchinko. You go there?" Mito answered me. I shook my head. "Nah. But don't you guys get kicked out? You're still minors."

"Sometimes. Depends on our luck. So, I think we gotta go. Recover fast," he waved and followed his friends outside. I nodded and looked at the flowers lying on my lap. 

__

Dandelion, thistles and dandelion. A stray lone freesia got in here too. Somehow, I found it amusing and a shadow of a smile passed my face. 

__

Well, just a shadow.

****

Mito

I heard my stomach launch its expected revolution. _Grrhhmm…. Shrmmmm…. Krrrmmm…._ Luckily, the professor let us go from the stuffy padded cell he calls classroom. Sakuragi and I stepped out of the class and headed towards the canteen. Since The Three Eggs belong to different complex, we just meet during breaks. 

Students streamed through the corridors. Then a medium-height girl brushed by me and grunted as an apology. _Hey, I know that greeting…_ I grinned. I caught her elbow. Then she turned around and gave me a powerful left hook nimbly.

People around us gasped. "Oh, Shinta Sakura, Year 1-11. You can expect something like that everyday from the freak," a dry comment sounded. Sakura didn't seem to hear it, and if she did, she didn't give any notice. Shocked (and mostly, surprised) I let her go and my hand instantly went up to my assaulted cheek. "Shinta, you greet people funny." I mockingly glared at her. She just shrugged her shoulders, "_You _greet people funny, Youhei."

"Hey, who is she, your girlfriend?" Sakuragi jabbed me as he whispered. But not low enough. I felt Sakura stiffen. "Dream on, red monkey," I heard her mutter.

"Why you…" nerves jutted out Sakuragi's forehead, his arms ready to throttle Sakura's neck. Like he could. 

"You what?" Sakura retaliated, her coffee-brown eyes narrowing down to Sakuragi. Looking down on him, even if she's looking up at him, and making he look like a piece of crap. Sakuragi answered her. Soon, "The Battle of the Most Evil Evil Evil Glare" began. 

"Look guys, no need to make a scene okay? Hey, it's lunch break. Wana join us?" I asked her. She shrugged again and shifted her overly large duffel bag on her shoulders. "I'm cutting classes. I'm going out," she said.

"No you won't. C'mon. Takamiya, Ookusu and Sauichirro are waiting," I persisted. Sakura gave me a look. Then she gave in. "Aight. But you owe me one, ol' bud."

"No way!" Sakuragi protested but I elbowed him. _C'mon. Not now._ Then we went to the canteen.

****

Sakuragi

Mito likes her. I don't. ::glares:: Sakura glared back. For the umpteenth time, we're doing the battle of the glares. But there's something about her that I sense different. Unique. She doesn't speak much. She doesn't comment much. Like she's built 6 feet thick walls made of ice (she could beat Rukawa) around her. But her eyes reflect sarcasm, anger, amusement and the deepness of her personality clearer than anybody I've ever met does.

[::gasps:: You actually _think?!_]

Stop glaring at me, freak. Okay, back to the topic. What am I saying? Never mind. Just drop it. Oh, by the way, do you now how I just hate Rukawa? He's so… so bigheaded! I don't know why is he like that… He's got no even a crap for a brain and blah blah blah blah… I'm 'The Tensai' y'know? I'm a basketball genius. Man, my dunks are just plain awesome… you should see me play blah blah blah…

[::yawns:: Sakuragi, we're not really interested y'know…]

…and he thinks he shoots so great when he's so amateur and…

[-_-;; he can't take a hint. I see.]

****

Sakura

Mito stuck by me like a bitchin' leech. When I just wanted to be alone. Ah, my lost solitude! Now, my background is the twanging of Takamiya & Co.'s latest news who got busted and who didn't. They persisted to accompany me home. I didn't want to. But they persisted. I gave in just to zip their hell-ofa-mouth shut. Boy, was I ever wrong.

And there's that big mutt who kept on glaring and muttering insults to me. Sakuragi Hanamichi. I snickered. If looks could kill, I woulda died. ::evil laugh::

"Look, my house is very far and I take shortcuts. So, we'll have to pass an alley," I told them as I headed towards a dark and stinky alleyway. A rat scurried by my feet. I paid no goddamn heed.

"Are you doing this on purpose?" Mito asked from behind. I looked back. He has his usual trademark, easy, Mito smile. I opened my mouth to answer when the thin slits of daylight got blocked. I turned around. Three street thugs totally blocked the narrow passageway. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw three appear from behind. _Bad news._ The image of my purple and yellow patch of skin on my stomach flashed in my mind. I grimaced a little. Then look at the dark bleak sky. Right. Six is to six. It's equal. Unless they have bloody iron knuckles again.

Then I saw the glint of cold cruel metal.

Scratch my last statement.

Unless they've got loaded.

And they are. 

****

Sakuragi

Huh? What's this?

****

Mito

Oh well… here we go again. I sighed. This girl. I made a tsk tsk sound inwardly.

****

Takamiya

Not today. I just ate peach crepe with cola float and I don't want to just puke it on some insignificant people like you.

****

Ookusu

I knew going in an alleyway as dark as this is a bad idea.

****

Sauichirro

You're right, bro.

****

Sakura

"It's one to one then." I stated plainly. The air seemed so taut I could almost feel its texture on my skin. I scrutinized them with my experienced eyes. There's only one of them loaded. Others might've a knife, _iron knuckles_ or any other kind of petty things but guns? No.

I nimbly stepped back so that I'll be close enough to Mito that my shoulders touched his. "I'll take care of this guy in the middle, front. You guys pick your own dish," I whispered. Mito gave me a look. I didn't respond. Somehow, I knew he wouldn't let me handle this guy if he knew the reason why.

"You're sure you can handle this?" 

I nodded. I turned to face the ex-convict lookalike. Wherever Yashamite gets his dogs, I'll bet my soul it's from the town jail. Believe me.

"Sakura…" he hissed. "Who are you?" I asked him instead.

"None of your business. Let's just get o'er this."

"Sure."

With that, I spun around and aimed a high kick at his chest. He grunted then grasped my leg.

"Fool," I breathed. I jumped and propelled my legs forward and he fell a good few feet behind. Luckily, Mito and Co.'s reflexes weren't slow. As soon as I delivered a mind-numbing blow on this… this mutt, they got into action. So, to put it in a mild description, we're right in the middle of a bloody, bloody, bloody action.

I turned my attention back to 'him'. Why do I have to refer him like he's some great gang leader or what? He's just one hired street thugs who doesn't even know the meaning of 'professional'. I ran nimbly towards him as I noticed him drawing something from his dark leather jacket. _Yeah right._

"No, you don't." Then, I sunk my right fist on his left face. "Bitch!" he yelled. I smiled darkly as I continued to beat the crap out of him.

He's just a tiresome twisted joke of a prick. 

****

Mito

Great. The iron knuckles weren't for me today. Thank God for small favors. Ookusu got it today. Just one lousy pocket knife. Crap.

****

Sakuragi

"You don't give up, don't you?" I snarled at him. He looks far more dangerous than Tetsuo and his gang. I punched him again and I heard his nose break under my fist. I smiled. Yet he also drove his fist against mine. I felt my nose break under his fist. Crap.

****

Mito

I breathed heavily. I punched him again. He staggered back. Then, he retaliated, punching me again. This went on and on. I can't duck his shots that effectively anymore. I'm getting dizzy. Alas, he's down.

I leaned on the wall, my forehead touching it. Man, I'm so tired. Then I heard a decisive kick and a soft groan before a body fell on the ground. I spun around. I saw Sakura in front of me, a guy with his ice pick on his hand, unconscious at my feet. "The score's even, then." Sakura stated, with all mocked seriousness and grinning eyes.

****

Sakura

The bastard blocked out after a few more slammin' and punchin'. With one last deliberate swung of my leg, I delivered him my last token. I don't want to finish him off. Hell, staining my hands with his blood isn't all worth it. I stood up. Mito was badly injured. Same with Sakuragi, Takamiya and Co. But, well, still standing and breathing.

I see they finished them off too already. I walked towards them. I slung Ookusu's arm across my shoulder and helped him up. "Guys…" I started awkwardly. _So, what am I supposed to say?_ "…how are you feeling?" I said lamely instead. Mito let out a toothy grin. "You can't guess, can you?"

I have to suppress a grin. "Yeah… well, I'm sorry I have to drag you in this mess. But thanks anyway. You saved my life for the second time."

Sakuragi smiled, actually _smiled_ at me. Well, with arrogant and unbelievably windy attitude, he could beat a hurricane. He proceeded with his 'I'm a genius speech'. I waved my hand as if to shoo the incoming not-so-good nightmare. I'd rather face these thugs again than to endure his long long monologue about his 'amazing abilities'.

Sakuragi helped up Takamiya and Mito helped Sauichirro. "I can treat you at home, you know. C'mon, follow me." I beckoned them. Of the six of us, it's the only me who appeared unscratched.

"You fight really good. I wonder why you can't handle the three thugs in the alleyway before?" Mito said after a long pause. I shrugged and shifted Ookusu on my shoulder. "I took martial arts lessons before. But I never could handle more than one. I dunno what's wrong with me. Probably my focus is only made for one on one stuff. Can never do with two. I get so distracted I end up as crap."

Mito smiled but he looks so tired. _Huh?_ Then, suddenly, he staggered back and fell. I put Ookusu down and rushed to him. "Hey, what's wrong? Are you all right?"

Mito didn't answer me. I noticed that his left side is a little bit darker than the rest of his uniform. I placed my hand on it.

__

Oh God.

It is soaked with wet red blood. I ripped his uniform. And found a huge gaping wound.

__

Oh God.

*******

A man in a sleek black limousine shifted his dark shades up his fine, chiseled nose. He's in his late 30's, probably, but his hair is as black as ebony with no trace of white. His forehead sweeps high and he has pale complexion. He trained his sharp eyes on the girl again. She knelt beside a guy. The guy is obviously fond of her. Is she? She could not be. No. She better not be. He watched the whole rough play from beginning to end. A grin crept up and turned the corners of his sensual lips upwards. _Good… so far, so good…._

"Let's go," he ordered his chauffeur and the car rolled away. 

****

Wicked Angel: Alas! This is finished! the chapter, that is Sorry, I sort of crammed it 'cause… 'cause I crammed it. Sorry. But I just hope you like this chapter.

By the way if you have the trouble of visualizing Sakura, envision Tomoe (not in the movie, she looks creepy there but in the posters and pictures on the web.) She's Kenshin's wife. Okay, if you still don't get it, it's like, hmmm… Egyptian eyes. You know, like Cleopatra (yech!). No, not really. It's narrow, you know. Not like Haruko's wide eyes. Hers are narrow and sharp. Goes with the personality (but she's not narrow-minded, if that's what you're thinking).

Ja!

Tensaispira: Hey, thanks for the continuous support for my two fics. ::falls forward on kness and begins worshipping:: You're heaven-sent.

Nellie and jeano: You think so? :: thinks hard:: Hahahaha. That means I still have the ability to deceive people. ::evil laugh on background::


	3. chapter 3

****

Wicked Angel: Hey people! Sorry I didn't get to upload chapter two soon. I'm a lazy …uh…::hesitating:: person. 

To:

Tensaispira: yes you are. ::begins a fight::

__

My Imagination:

Tensaispra: I'm not. smiles

Wicked Angel: You are. grins 

Tensaispira: frustrated I said I'm not.

Wicked angel: I said you are! glares

Tensaispira: $#^%! I said I'm freakin' not!!! glares

Wicked Angel: gets an Uzi out I said you are!!

Nellie: The mysterious article would be revealed… in time… ::background darkening, thunder rolls and lightning flashes::

Jeano: I'm sorry it took me ages to upload the next chappy. You see, I'm working with 'perfect Match' simulatenously and… ::gets teary eyed:: I can't afford to lose a reader. ::bawls:: And, about 'Lookalike' dun tell me they're siblings?????

…I think I'm forgetting something…

Oh, tensaispira. The nature of the sensual or not-so-sensual (I wasn't aware I put the word sensual there. Really. ^_^;;) would be revealed in time too…

And thanks for the ff.net for its existence. ::I think I should put this acknowledgements in the epilogue. Stupid me.::

__

Tensaispira: I SAID I'M NOT!!!!!!

--uh, never mind that. It's just a piece of strayed info. Gomen, gomen.

****

Chapter 3

__

Year 1-7

"Sakuragi Hanamichi!" the professor yelled. A blank seat. "S-Sir, he's absent," the classroom monitor swallowed as he informed the teacher. The teacher glanced at the empty seat. And the empty seat beside him.

"And Youhei Mito, sir."

****************************

__

Year 1-8

Three empty seats. Three empty consecutive seats. "Who are absent today?" the teacher consulted her seatplan as she spoke this softly. 

"Ookusu, Sauichirro and Takamiya, Ma'am."

*****************************

__

Year 1-11 

A blank seat by the window on the farthest left corner.

The teacher shrugged. Shinta Sakura is absent again. As always.

He shrugged again. Then, he turned on the board without asking or fussing about.

Nobody spoke a single word about it. As if she's not a part of their class.

Nobody even pointed it out.

Nobody even cared.

****************************

****

Mito

Dark.

Void.

__

He raised his ice pick. 'No, you don't…' I whispered as I felt my muscles tense, my vision go red…

Dark. Void.

__

Where am I? I willed my unseeing eyes upwards. Where am I? Suddenly, as if materialized from nowhere, I felt a soft warm and clean-scented cloth was beneath and wrapped around me. 

Huh?

__

I let out a low, restrained groan as pain shoot my left side. 

Then, my eyes flapped open. The warm cheerful sunlight greeted me sarcastically. 'Cause I feel like crap. I felt my left side and the fingertips grazed upon a clean, white bandage.

Huh?

Suddenly, aware of a light stirring beside me, I turned my head sideward. And saw _her_ resting her arms on the side of the bed while resting her head on her arms. (Do I confuse you? I'm still drugged, y'know).

I rested my gaze on her sleeping form, her deep brown hair bathed in the warm glow of sunlight, her pale arms contrasting it. Then, suddenly, I found myself staring at her deep brown coffee eyes, drawn in their deep liquefied depths, the deepest I've ever seen in my almost 17 years of life.

The eyes of a wild, untame, ferocious tiger. They eyes of the soaring eagle whose dominion resides on high. Then, the eyes of a little carefree sparrow, flitting from verdant branches to branches. Or your…

[… you know Mito, I honestly think you got it high. I mean, what did you hit this time? LSD with muriatic acid? Yech.]

Er… yeah, I mean, no! Of course not. I think the painkiller's just getting into my head. Lemme rest for a while… 

Damn.

****

Sakura

I felt a soft stirring beside me. I felt at lost in time, suspended in space and darkness. You know, the feeling when you sleep so deep. Huh? Then, I remembered. I was watching over Mito for the whole goddamn night, tending his fever (I believe, his bodily reactions to the wound but nothing worse. If you need anybody to ask about those stuff, you're talking to the right person here. I got a whole collection of 'em).

I was about to ask him how was he feeling when I noticed he's staring _through_ me. You know, in that absolutely creepy way I've never seen him before (he doesn't look like that even if he's looking at a Playboy-- uh, I don't think I have to announce that). Then I kept on hearing 'pale, coffe-brown, tiger, on high and sparrow'.

Huh?

Maybe I should check the expiration date of the painkillers I gave him. Or was it really painkillers? 

Er…

And then, he closed his eyes and muttered 'damn'.

Did I miss anything here in the few minutes I snatched some sleep?

****

Mito

"So. So, how are you feeling?" she said. I opened my eyes at length and once again, a smile invaded my face. I dunno. I'm always compelled to smile. Do I love smiling?

[You know, I changed the perspective a while ago. I used Sakura to give you a break. Didn't seem to work though. You're head is still up in the clouds]

Erm… I sat up. I winced as pain assailed me again. "You shouldn't sit up yet, you know," she was immediately supporting my back and arranged the pillow comfortably behind me. "That's why I never wanted to be a baby-sitter," I heard her mutter. I have to grin wider.

I surveyed the room. It was a clean, sparsely but decently furnished room with pale yellow wallpaper. Sunlight pour in the two big windows to my right. "Finished judging my room?" she eyed me warily as she peeled an apple in her hand. "I hope I passed your criticizing eye."

"Your room?" I wondered. She nodded. "Yeah. You want?" she handed me a very small apple, almost peeled to the core. I thought I remembered seeing a fairly large apple a while ago. I gladly accepted it. "Where's the other guys?"

"They're at the living room, y'know, just resting their butts. Though they slept in the guest room. They didn't suffer as much as you do."

Suffer? I don't remember much suffering.

Then, there was a loud rap on the door. It swung open decisively and the redhead came in. Sakura didn't even turn her head to greet him.

"You're already awake?" Sakuragi laid down a breakfast for two. "You cook?" I asked unbelieving. But then, looking at the poor fate of the eggs and hotdogs, I decided to believe.

"And, did I mention that this big monkey insisted to stay here too and how much of a pain in the ass is he?" Sakura added dryly. "Oh, by the way, you just can't imagine how hard it is to put up a whole godforsaken night with a bi--, er," he stalled as he quickly scanned his vocabulary, "a _shrew_ like her."

"Oh, you're learning Shakespeare already. I wonder why I am surprised," a dry comment sounded. Sakuragi didn't respond, however. _Odd,_ I thought when the Sakuragi I know would be strangling her long white neck this second.

****

Ookusu

Alas, silence comes to my refuge. [And now, it's _you_ who got it high. These creatures… -_-;;]

After enduring a long long night of Sakuragi and Sakura's long long unabating taunts, thank God morning came and they were silent for once. Probably, tired or burnt out already. I can't sleep with their pure unadulterated taunts with each other. Man, they could get really loud.

****

Takamiya

Then suddenly, I heard a loud loud yell.

****

Mito

I felt my stomach revolting, like the devil himself is trying to escape out of my guts. The treacherous made those few seconds the most agonizing moments of my life. Then, I knew I wouldn't be able to contain it anymore.

I turned blue and I felt my body get covered with cold sweat. I felt dizzy and I swear, I never felt this sick before…

And…

"BULLLEAHHHH!!BWUUUAAAHHCK!!!" I charged the bathroom door and propped my arms on the toilet bowl as I lean on it.

Sakura's eyes bulged suddenly and her breakfast got stuck in the middle of her esophagus peristaltic activity. Sakuragi turned pale as they rushed by my side. The door swung open and Ookusu, Takamiya and Sauichirro burst inside. 

"Who yelled?" they asked in unison. Then, I dunno what demon came over them but as soon as they saw me, they fell on the floor, laughing.

God, I felt sick. Really sick. Then I felt it coming… again. "BULLLLWEEAKK!!" I gasped. "AGHHHHH!" My insides coiled with each other.

"Man, what has gotten into you?" Sakura pat my back comfortingly. At last, I felt the agonizing pain cease and I could stand up, but very weakly.

They led me back to bed. 

"Man, I--I'm sorry. I didn't know you'll eat _her_ breakfast," Sakuragi looked on me with big, puppy-lost-in-the-middle-of-a-thunderstorm eyes. I felt bewildered. But I bet, that's an understatement compared with Sakura's reaction.

She instantly flew on him, knocking him on the floor, her hands around his neck.

"YOU IDIOT!!!!" 

*****

Will Sakuragi die?

Sakuragi: You stupid wretched excuse creature for a human being!

Sakura: do you know the meaning of wretched?

Sakuragi: ::glares::

Ookusu, takamiya and Sauichirro laughing, rolling on the background, slappin the floor then laughing again, then rolling on the ground again.

Mito:… ::smiles cheerfully instead and waves::

Sakura: Too many freaks, too little circuses…

Ookusu, takamiya and Sauichirro laughing, rolling on the background, slappin the floor then laughing again, then rolling on the ground again.

****

Wicked Angel: And now, chapter 3 is done. Bows. Don't forget your reviews!


	4. chapter 4

****

Wicked_Angel: Ei I'm back!!!! After a long long long long time… I'm back!!! It's our sembreak… from oct.18- nov.6. Happy happy happy days have come!!! Wahahahahaha. Examinations are over. Let's rejoice!!!!

****

Mito

"Ei Shinta!" I shouted across the crowd. I saw the familiar long black hair and the familiar amble across the street. Somehow, you know it's her. There's no other person who walks like her, carries herself like her and wear clothes like her. 

She turned to me and nodded. "What?" she shouted back. "Mind joining us? It's Takamiya's birthday. He'll give us a treat."

She hesitated for a moment. We jogged towards her. "Hey, is it my birthday today?" Takamiya asked. I gave him an elbow for that. "Shut up."

"Where are you going anyway?" I asked. She shrugged. "Nowhere. Just walking downtown, wasting my time."

"Don't you go to places like Panchinko?"

"I'm a party pooper." She looked away.

I smiled. Whoa. You wouldn't believe that despite being the way she is, she's just a naïve young girl.

"Is it really your birthday?" she turned to Takamiya. Takamiya scratched his head. "Uh yeah. We're going to play billiards. Wana join us?"

She looked up to us and smiled. I mean, really, _smiled_. It's very different. Somehow, it made the four us just stand there, silent, mouths agape. It's like seeing the sun breaking in the clouds during a rainy day. Is it the first time we see her smile? No. but never like this.

Then she turned to Takamiya. "Happy birthday." In a way like she's so shy and unconsciously being sweet at the same time.

****

Ookusu

Man, I wish it were my birthday.

****

Sauichirro

Believe it or not, Takamiya and I are twins.

****

Sakura

Honestly, I've never been invited into a birthday before. Okay, so it's not really a party or something. But I've never really got to hang out with people to celebrate something. I've never been a part of a crowd.

Somehow, I feel weird when these people approached me and urged me to come with them, treating me as if I've been a friend since grade school. I felt warm and I felt like I belong. For once, I felt like I have friends. It's weird. But I like it. I've lived my life unattached to anybody but myself. Letting anybody in is something that never crossed my mind and I hope, never will. But what do I do when they're the ones letting me in?

******************

It's already past seven when we got out of G-Spot. The cool night wind past by us. I hugged my coat tighter.

Takamiya & Co. are busy reminiscing the day's events. It's been fun, really. Actually, it's first time in history, shame to say, I've ever got to handle a cue stick. But don't let anybody know it, okay?

"Hey Shinta, what was your final score again?" Sauichirro teased me further. I shoved my hands into my pocket. "I didn't know that you're not supposed to let the white ball slide into the pockets," I retorted.

"Wahahahaha…" Takamiya slapped his thighs about some comment Ookusu made. Mito was just silent all the while. 

We were walking silently, I, slightly ahead of the them with Mito following closely and three, having their own conference at the back. "Did you have fun?" Mito leveled with me but his eyes are looking far ahead.

"Yeah," came my short reply. Why do I feel obliged to say something longer? Is it my gratitude that somehow, I enjoyed their company? I shivered. I felt the warning bells ringing in my head. _Don't let anyone come too close. Remember what happened to you and Yumi. Don't let it happen to them too._

I shivered again. I wanted to whirl around and tell them to go home stop being so close to me. If it's the only way to save them from the hell I'm in… but…

Can I let them go now?

It's too early to say that. I don't even consider them as my friends. But…

They saved my life once, they saved my life twice. I trusted them with one whole night and I trusted their company for the whole day.

I've never done that before.

Can I let them go now?

I stopped walking and whirled around to face them.

Lord knows how stubborn I am.

****

Mito

"Sakura?"

****

Sakura

He called my name.

****

Mito

"What's wrong? You suddenly went pale and all. Are you feeling sick? Something you ate?" I enumerated different possibilities that may cause her sudden paleness. Although I know, I'm just babbling. 

She swallowed, the light mirrored into her eyes like shining round orbs. "Don't you think you guys are going the wrong way? Your house is in the other side of the town." She looked away.

"Well, we're walking you home. Not that you need it. Well, uh, we're just like this at times. You know… uh, walking each other home." I said lamely. So she observed.

"You never walked me home before…" Ookusu observed. I wanted to kick him. 

Sakura smiled shakily. "Then you don't have to do that to me. It's been a nice day with you guys. See ya around sometime." Suddenly, the bus stopped a good few feet ahead and she ran to it hurriedly while waving good-bye.

"And guys… you can call me by… Sakura. See ya." She stepped in.

Then, the doors slid shut and she was gone.

*******************************

****

Sakura

I went to school the next day. Yeah. With all that ultra short skirt and big big ribbon in front of my chest. It felt weird. I can't recall the last time I wore this thing.

Nobody seemed to notice, though. People just brushed by me. Well, who said I wanted to get noticed? I'm just observing.

The day wore on and no Mito, Ookusu, Takamiya and Sauichirro in sight. Where are they? I wondered. I looked longingly at the clock ticking slowly. I willed it to go faster and wishing I have some cosmic power or something to make it go that way. One more period and yehey! It's lunch break.

One more period.

One more hour.

One mor…

THWACK!

Huh?

"SHINTA! DON'T YOU DARE SLEEP IN MY CLASS! YOU ALWAYS CUT CLASSES AND YOU RARELY PAY A VISIT HERE SO DON'T DARE SLEEP IN MY CLASS!!!!!"

Uh. Okay. I scratched my head and glowered at the Chemistry teacher. Damn you. The students around me snickered.

Damn you too.

Okay. 

55 minutes to go.

******************************

"Sakura!" a distinct loud yell was heard above the busy hubbub of the students during lunch break. Students turned around to see who's that person who calls this little black sheep in her first name.

I faced Takamiya who was busy waving both of his hands in the air. He was on the second floor. I, by the way, am heading towards the cafeteria in the next building. 

"I've got some news for you!" he yelled even louder.

"What?" I yelled back.

"I said I've got some bad news for you!" he yelled louder than before.

"Come down first! I can't hear you!" After waiting a few seconds in the middle of the quadrangle, he appeared, running quickly.

"Sakura, you won't believe this."

"Try me."

"Mito's in the hospital. Again."

****

Wicked_Angel: Yehey! I thank God because I finally got around chapter four. You don't know how this thing racked my brain. Ooooohhhh… my poor head.

::pops in few migraine pills::

Lemme rest…

Zzzzzzzz….


	5. chapter 5

****

Wicked_Angel: Hello! I told you, I'll be back soon. We can thank our sembreak for that. Bwahahahaha. I know the story is dragging and stuff and it's so dragging but you know it gets messy when you've stopped writing for almost 3 or 4 months. I lost my sense of direction in the story and I've got a confused plot. ::sigh:: Hope I can get this thing standing again. Let's hope.

****

Chapter 5

**************************

"The boys are certainly getting close to her."

I nodded, my chin resting on my folded hands. 

"Especially the one named Youhei Mito." He produced a small folder. I opened it and saw the picture of high school boy with slick black hair and easy smile. Damn. This is not the kind of boy I believed she would be attracted to. To hell with it. She can't be attracted to anyone. She has a better purpose for living here on earth.

Youhei Mito. Shohouku High. Section 1-7. 

"Did you have her followed?" 

"Yes sir. She went to a billiard club named G-Spot with the group. And she told them to call her in first name basis. It's the first time she did that sir."

I stood up in frustration. "Don't you think I know that? Inform her guardian about it. She'll know what to do," I snapped. The folder lay open before me, the grinning face of the idiot mocking me.

"And you know what to do with this fool." 

I turned around and looked at the beautiful city laying before me. I inhaled, calming my nerves. "Let's wait for further development."

**************************

****

Sakura

"What?" My eyes widened unbelievingly. I stepped back as if backing away from an indestructible enemy. 

"This morning, we found him lying on the floor, bloody and all." Takamiya scratched his head. "Somebody reduced him into mere bloody pulp. If we didn't arrive on time…" he visibly shuddered.

"The assault must've happened early in the morning or before daybreak…" I murmured, thinking hard.

"Probably."

I stiffened my back. All the glorious and warm feeling with me at the start of this day seeped out and the old familiar cold and detached feeling came back.

Somehow, I knew this would happen.

I looked at the three of them. Takamiya, with his round face and familiar lips, Sauichirro with his yellow, spongy hair and Ookusu with his moustache.

If anything happens to them, it's all my fault. Why do I feel so guilty? Why do I _seem_ to care at all?

My voice threatened to break. And for the first time in history, I felt something very odd. It's an odd sharp sad feeling. Dunno. Maybe it's what people feel when they need to part ways. Maybe, for the first time in my life, I'm feeling sad. Crap. Now I know I'm loaded with crap.

I'm so abnormal.

I have to back away, now. I'm destined to be alone forever and anybody who gets acquainted with me gets busted. I stepped back, away from them. A horrible, cold feeling settled in my stomach. 

I returned to my gloomy, emotionless, detached self. This is the real me. Don't dream about changing it. It won't happen. _I'm not made to live a normal life. _Accept it.

But first, I must pay someone a visit.

I turned around and headed straight for the gates. Then, I broke into a run. Ookusu called out. "Sakura!"

They call my name… I ran faster.

"Won't you visit him? He's in the hospital!"

I didn't turn around. I ran fast. I care not. _I care not._ I repeated like over and over again, like a macabre mantra.

"Sakura!"

They call my name.

***************************

After changing into my old ripped jeans and black shirt, I headed downtown. And walked straight into one familiar alleyway.

Different kinds of people line the alleyway. Bimbos with clothes that only fit five year olds. Sluts waiting for customers. Bimbos and gigolos making out. My eyes didn't waver. Who cares about them? But I know their eyes are on me. I can feel it.

You know a drug pusher from a drug addict from a male prostitute. Then, I found him. Immediately I punched his face.

"Fuck you, bitch!" he was on the floor, holding his left cheek. I gathered the collar of his shirt and pulled him up. I put my cheek close to his. And whispered fiercely in his ear.

"Listen carefully," he was struggling so I have to push him again and again, "tell your creep for a boss stop messin' around with me. If he wants me, then get me. Don't dare lay a finger on my friends. You hear me?"

__

Friends?

He snickered. "Don't you get it? It's because they are your _friends._"

My eyes widened in shock. Anger controlled me and I punched him again and again. He was lying defenseless on the ground and I was still kicking and punching him.

I was so angry.

"They are not my…" I wanted to cry in frustration.

"Even if they are not your friends, they still beat some of the guys. They would still make 'em pay."

__

What?

The anger suddenly left me and I stopped. He was unconscious on the ground. Did I kill him?

I wiped my forehead. He didn't stand a chance.

I was so angry. 

Then, I left.

**Mito**

I stared at the cold glaring light in the ceiling. Man, I'm in the hospital. All these stark white washed walls are making my head ache. And this antiseptic smell. I closed my eyes. I've been here the whole day and I can't even move a finger.

Damn.

In the eye of my mind, I pictured the room with yellow wall paper, four poster bed and wide windows overlooking the bay. The clean, refreshing scent of mixed tangy sea air and white plum. Ad the warm soft bed.

You wouldn't believe that that room belonged to a certain girl who beats the crap out of people.

That same girl once watched over me the whole night.

The same girl who shyly allowed me to call her first name in one sweet night.

Now, night has come and still no signs of her. I opened my eyes and looked at the tired sleeping forms of my friends.

Where is she?

****

Sakura

I curled up in the tub as the warm water swirled around me, soothing my aching muscles, clearing my brain. Man, I need to think. But I don't want to think. Ever felt that you know you have to answer some questions soon but you know you'll never like the answer? That's what I'm feeling now. 

__

Don't dare lay a finger on my friends. 

Friends? Now I've got them promoted as my friends.

Are they really my friends?

Think, Sakura. Think about it. Now. Because you need to act soon.

Since the day they saved me in one the dark alley and since the day we've got the six-to-six fight in another dark alley, they stuck by me like a bitchin' leech. I tried to shoo them away but they're more persistent than the devil himself. I didn't join their conversation, I didn't answer their questions. I wasn't hostile because I owe my life to them but I never entertained them in any way. I can't refuse them because I owe them much but I really hoped to heavens that they wouldn't be so dense. I'm so unlucky that they couldn't take the hint.

Then Mito started the idea of having lunch together and stuff like that. I remember when we've had a food fight in Ookusu's house and we have to clean the whole house later. Mito put mayonnaise on my hair and I've got only whip cream in hand. That wasn't fair. I didn't know tomato sauce was very hard to remove from the curtains. Then we have to run against time before his folks go home.

I remember the day when some jerks from another highschool ganged up on us because of Sakuragi's pestilence of a hair. Man, that was fun.

I remember the day when we sat by on Mito's backyard just gazing on the stars and eating potato chips. As usual, Takamiya & Co. had another business conference. But you know what? I never thought Mito was a complicated person. We really had the chance to talk about things, people and views in life. Never done that before.

I remembered when we're actually chillin' out here in my house. Mito dared me to suck my toes and well, uh, I did. In turn, when it was his turn, I dared him to strip in the cold night air and run a block from here. Would you believe he did? Anyway, it's almost one in the morning and there aren't that many people out there. Just plenty of street thugs and dark creatures of the night. Yeah. I smiled at the thought. We're lucky there weren't cops on sight.

I remembered the day when they gave me a bottled drink during one hot afternoon then after gulping half of it, I saw dentures in it. Dammit, it was real dentures. Thank God it was new dentures, though.

And when I have to take exams, I'll always find pieces of paper stuck in my shoes or in my handkerchief. Lifesavers.

I sighed. I didn't realize that lots of things happened already. Admit it, girl. I enjoyed their company more than anything else. Hell, it beats busting street thugs. And… it's fun.

Admit it, Sakura. They are your friends. They are the only living things here on earth that accepted you for who you are and don't talk about changing your ways or condemning what you're doing. They are the only living things here on earth that actually care. They are my family now.

Can you turn your back on them now? Now that they need you? I looked into the bathroom mirror. There's a small smiley stuff toy hanging in there. Yeah, not my type. But Mito gave that to me during High School fair (during the bonfire thingy when couples dance and stuff like that).

I sighed again. The tub is already overflowing. Ganges River will have an extension here. 

I stood up and wrapped the towel around me. I forgot to turn off the tub. Whatever.

I've come to decision.

Family doesn't abandon family.

*************

I was brushing my hair when I noticed the red lights of the answering machine blinking. I wonder…

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE US THERE, HUH? ARE YOU INSANE? MITO NEEDS US, DAMNIT. COME HERE RIGHT NOW. WELL, THE ONLY HOSPITAL IN THIS DISTRICT. ROOM 107. IF YOU DON'T COME HERE, I'M GONNA TAKE YOUR HEART OUT.

P.S.

BRING SOME CHIPS TOO. MITO'S GOT NOTHING BUT LAME BANANAS AND PEARS AND LAME BANANAS.

TAKAMIYA THE GREAT

I smiled. It's already 9 pm. I picked up my jeans and another black shirt (hey, it wasn't the same I wore today). Then, I grabbed three big potato chips bags and 3 1.5 liters Pepsi. After shoving it in my duffel bag, I started for the door. Man, it's quite heavy. 

"Where are you going?" came the familiar voice of my aunt.

"The hell you care…" I muttered almost inaudibly. I didn't even bat an eyelash to recognize her presence.

"You ain't goin anywhere, young lady." From the corner of my eye, she carefully put the feline from her lap to the couch and stood up. Her lithe, small-boned figure was silhouetted in the dark space of the living room.

I ignored her. Make me, bitch.

I stepped out from the doorway. Then, without any warning, I felt her foot hit my back with a sickening _thud!_ I landed on the floor, facedown and the duffel bag hitting my head first before landing inches away from me.

Owww… shit… that was embarrassing. I massaged the back of my head. With one lithe movement, I planted my feet on the floor firmly, facing her. Damn. I knew she was good at stuff like this. Who else would teach me these stuff.

"What the hell did you care?" I spat at her. She crunched her knuckles. "Told ya not to go. You never learn, kiddo."

Who would think this delicate, wispy little woman who has knack for a thousand and one felines in the neighborhood could beat the crap out of me. Well, no more pissin my pants. Let's try my luck.

With a blur of a movement, I attacked her. But she was faster. With one movement, she got my arms locked at the back and she twisted it. "You wouldn't submit, would ya? Let's try this," she twisted my arm even more. I yelped in pain. I forgot to tie my hair in hurry. My wet hair was plastered in different shapes and angles on my head, face and inside my mouth. Who would know that only a few seconds has passed and I now look so messy?

How do I get out of here? If I try to throw her overhead, I would've to rotate my shoulder 360 degrees. Ouch. With her ultra strong grip, I can swear she's draining the blood from my arms, much less expect me to jab her. So… am I this hopeless?

"Why don't you want me to go?" I asked instead. Well, that's the obvious question as of now. She didn't even bother to reply. Stupid arrogant asshole. And come to think of it. I bash her… my own mentor. Life is just so ironic. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't be like this, a masculine female, looking more like a gay who lift weights than a female. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't be so ironic and filled with such cynicism. 

Then, suddenly, an idea dawned upon me. And I knew I was being so impulsive. And an impulsive me is equal to a moron. You know why?

Because… of all attacks I can think of… all I did was…

Tickle her.

Yeah, I did, since my fingers are in contact with her abdomen. Man, her stomach's rock hard. Unrelentingly rock hard. It was stupid. I dropped my fingers, I dropped my jaws, in amazement of my own stupidity or embarrassment. I don't know. I felt my face heat up. I wish, she'd just forget what I did and twist my arms some more to knock some sense into me.

But the look on her face was priceless. She gawked at me, as if I sprouted another head or a banana for a head. I felt so stupid. Like she can't believe I just did that?

At least, she got distracted. A second was all I need to unlock myself from the bitchin' grip. Then I did what would any half an idiot would do. I broke into a run, snatched the duffel bag and run… so fast like I've got my ass on fire.

She was running after me. Would I outrun my mentor? I never did. I never could beat her in any way. And, tell you what…

Sigh.

I never knew I could. Wahahahahahaha.

At least, I can show some face after tickling her like that. I broke out from the unit, yelling or yelping, can't remember and feeling the air rush into my lungs. Man, I felt so good. So stupid but so good.

****

Mito

I heard the door creak slowly, waking me up from my shallow, troubled sleep. Slits of light penetrated my dark room and a silhouetted figure snuck inside the room. 

"Sakura?" I whispered. She froze. "Yeah." Came the reply. The three guys didn't even feel her presence. Either they were too tired of talking all day, eating my bananas or they just sleep heavier this time.

"Can I turn on the lights?" She put down her bag on table beside my bed. "Wouldn't it wake them?" I replied. The moonlight penetrated the room with its ethereal blue glow, bathing everything and making them look like illusions. Making her look so deceptively innocent, pure and almost like an angel.

Damn. I was never the one who would sing arias of love and such. Damn.

She carried a stool and put it next beside my bed. Then, with averted gaze, she played with my blanket. "Uh… how are you feeling?"

"You couldn't guess, huh?" I smiled good-humoredly. She looked at me to see if I was being sarcastic or just kidding around. Finding assurance, she averted her gaze once more and smiled shyly.

"I thought you wouldn't come." It was my turn to avert my gaze. I was staring at the ceiling so intently one would think the meaning of life was written there.

She didn't reply for a long time I thought she fell asleep. When I decided to check it out myself, she suddenly spoke. "I finally realize… and… admit… that there's no turning back now." Very terse. Very short. Very philosophical. Very puzzling.

"Please speak in our own native tongue. Can't understand what you're saying," I said instead.

"Figures. I mean… uh," she suddenly clenched her fists on my blanket, her eyes mirroring conflicts. C'mon, say it, I urged her. Open yourself. You've spent all your life denying yourself of human emotions.

Thank heavens I'm not lying down. The nurse elevated my back so it would be easier for me. I couldn't move much, you now.

"Look at me and stop venting all your frustrations on my pristine blanket." For a fraction of a second, she hesitated. Then slowly, she looked up, her eyes deep into mine.

Damn.

It was like getting caught in a rip tide. I was drawn in the forceful vortex of liquid, fiery dark eyes… eyes so untamed yet so afraid, eyes so wild yet so pure. I thought I was controlling the situation? Well then, it just so happened that the brakes aren't working, the steering wheel was just a props and all I could was watch myself fall into a deep abyss.

"Mito… I…" Yeah…? Go on… say it. Tell me you…

"I think you better cut the crap out of it. I just want to tell you I admit we're all… uh… friends and I can't turn my back on you guys now."

What? You won't profess your undying love for me and seek my hand in marriage?

"Uh yeah…" I murmured instead.

Then, suddenly, the lights all flicked on and all the three eggheads were surrounding us with their party hats and noisy trumpets and spraying confetti over us.

"What the--?" Sakura started, standing up as if in fighting position. Fast reflex.

"BUSTED! CONGRATULATIONS! WAHAHAHAHAHA!" They joined in chorus, clapping, tooting nosily and spraying confetti.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" they laughed annoyingly in unison. Crap.

"Busted? Who's got busted?" Sakura blinked and blinked and blinked again in confusion. Question marks are blatantly flashing neon red on her forehead. I sighed, relieved.

"Anyway, I've got potato chips in here. Anyone?" she held three potato chips bag and smiled cheerfully. Arms grabbed everywhere and a commotion soon ensued. Ookusu flew to the door, facedown. One angry Sakura with her fist up and nerves showing. "You grabbed the wrong chip, bro," she muttered.

Ooh boy… And consider this. It's barely midnight. We've got a long day ahead.

************************************

"Sir…I tried… but…" 

I slapped the worthless bitch. She fell down, broken, on the verge of tears. Worthless, worthless, worthless little cunt! And to think I've entrusted my greatest treasure in her hands for almost 17 years?!

"Get out of my sight. You're worthless." I snarled at her. I couldn't take the image that _she's_ currently with those lil bastard's company. They don't deserve her as much as she doesn't deserve their filthy grabbing hands. She deserves more than any of them could offer. Not even with their own lives.

No… she can't enjoy their company. Dammit. 

Sakura… Cherry blossom… you can not ruin my plans. Our plans.

"…I tried my best to please you… please… don't…." She was talking? Damnit.

"I said get the HELL OUT OF HERE!!" I growled at her. That was enough to make fear register in her eyes. She immediately dragged her filthy presence out of my plush office.

It's time to act. There's no way I'm going to let this pass. Sakura deliberately disobeyed me. She must know the truth soon. The truth about her identity. She must soon realize her purpose for living here on this damned planet.

Soon…

****

Wicked_Angel: Hello guys!!! I don't know but don't expect anything really big, grand or anything even remotely exciting from what I'm building. Heck, if only I know where the hell I'm driving this thing to…

But thanks for your continued support for my fic. ::falls on knees and starts worshipping:: if I could kiss the very ground you tread upon… bless your souls…

Now, that's overreacting.

Anyway, thanks specially to sLl, tensaispira and maemi. Astig (in English, Awesome, cool and such)!!! You're so astig!!!!

Wahahahahaha….

About Perfect Match… I'm still thinking about what the hell I'm gonna do with that thing. I had a plot three months ago but sadly, it had evaporated now. It had all evaporated now. ::sad:: anyone wana share their thoughts? It would take me longer to finish it. Unlike Falling Cherry Blossoms (which at least, has got something happening… Perfect Match is as lame… as lame as… these bananas…

I guess that's it. Thanks for your kind reviews. As much as possible, I don't want myself to rely on positive reviews to continue this fic because it gets so disappointing when no one reviews… but… when you say those oh-so-kind word… ::gets teary-eyed and sobs::

I GET MY HEAD SO INFLATED I WANT TO FLY!!!! WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! THANKS AGAIN!!!!

See ya later!!!


	6. chapter 6

****

A/N: Well, I told you, I don't have any ideas in Perfect Match. ::sighs:: so, this fic goes on and on and on and who knows? I would finish this sooner than expected? I don't mean to sound so obnoxious. I mean, yeah, I admit, I frustrate my readers with my nonstop abuse about my fics and constant threat that I have no plot, that I'm gonna sell it, that I don't know what the hell I'm gonna do with the fic and such. I'm so sorry. ::is it confession time?:: But you know, I admit, at least, I have a vague idea about how this fic is gonna end, who's gonna die and who's gonna survive or if anybody would survive at all (ooooopsssss…. Uh, forget I mentioned that ^_~ V) but in Perfect Match… ::sigh:: I wish somebody would take the responsibility of it. But okay, I promise, with your constant encouragment, I'll really really really really finish that one up. Then if I did… wahahahahaha… another proof that you can overcome your obstacles in life…. 

Believe me. I'll continue that one. Don't leave me!!!!

But I thank you all for sticking up with me. Thanks a lot. ^_.^

Note: This mark ***************************** denotes that a large amount of time has passed.

****

Chapter 6

*~A WEEK LATER~*

****

Sakura

"YAAAAHHH!" I jumped up high in the air, and looking as if suspended mid-air for a second or two, then, I came down in such steep angle, charging at Mito. Mito's eyes grew really really round, probably the size of a tennis ball. Instead of blocking my attack, he just stood there, gaping at me. Because of my steep angle and momentum, I can't… I couldn't lessen the force in any way. The result was the sickening sound when my fist came in contact with his body and he bounced a good few feet away from me.

BANG!

Takamiya, Ookusu and Sauichirro were seated in straight line side by side at the far end of the dojo, their jaws reaching the floor, unadulterated horrified looks in their eyes. Well, I call this little training house of ours (where my good aunt trained me) a dojo. Sauichirro stood up, as if wanting to help their fallen friend.

"Don't help him." I warned sternly. They knew not to disobey me when I'm in training mood. I watched Mito intently as he coughed and slowly stood up, swaying and shaking visibly. "Why aren't you applying all the moves I taught you? C'mon. FOCUS on training." 

"Sakura… you can be such a… a…" he glowered at me, holding his stomach. I admit it, I never wanted to hurt him… but I can't turn him into a whiny sorryass. I don't tolerate such cowardice especially inside _my_ dojo.

"…a bitch. Yeah, for the right reasons…" I offered helpfully as I launched another attack, this time, simultaneous kicks and punches. This time, Mito regained some of his wits and he blocked my attacks effectively. But he never launched any kind of attack, however puny it might be.

"Give," cough, pant, wheeze, "me…a break. I just came out of the hospital, for God's sake!"

I hauled him overhead. BLAM! Don't worry. That wouldn't hurt him much. It looks worse than it really feel. I assisted his fall so it's nothing really more than like falling a three or two step stairs.

I stood before him, my shadow covering him, my hands on my hips. "The point is, you never give your adversary a break. Not until you're sure he's down. Understood?"

"Yeah yeah yeah. Whatever," he lay there, with his arms and legs spread, his eyes fixed on the ceiling. He was breathing really hard. I studied him. (Don't peek into my thoughts. My mouth is zipped.) I instead reached out both my hands and helped him up. With that, I turned around and faced the three people at the back.

"Who's next?" I saw them gulp.

I saw it coming but I didn't expect it coming. I felt his hands lock around me. In an instant, I was lifted and thrown overhead. I felt the air rush out of my lungs in one _whoosh!_ I lay there, with my legs and arms spread, my eyes staring at the ceiling.

"Got me there," I jumped up nimbly after a second or two. Mito grinned at me, facing me again, challenging me. _"The point is, you never give your adversary a break until you're sure he's down. _I think I know that by heart." He grinned wider, his eyes challenging me even more. Wiseass.

I rolled my eyes. "Aw shucks, quit it. You ain't my only student here. And the sun is near setting." I faced him and bowed low. End of the session. Mito grinned again before walking away. He plopped beside Takamiya.

"Man… was it really that bad? I mean, it sure looked horrible," I heard Takamiya whisper. Mito gulped half of the mineral water. He wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his white robe. "Prepare to meet thy God," he said and smiled again. "Hoo… that drained me."

"Thank you very much. That's so comforting," Takamiya pursed his lips. "Maybe I'll consider the extension programs Shohoku High offers and take Spanish classes instead."

I hid a grin. My fondness for this little round man got the better of me. I approached them. I smiled warmly at him (in futile hope to reassure him) as he stared at him in ice cold fright.

"I think we better start on you," I smiled at him, more cheerfully than ever, warmly reaching out my hand for him. _C'mon, baby. Don't be afraid_. I dunno why but he certainly got more horrified at me than ever. The others breathed a sigh of relief.

Wha--? Mito chuckled softly.

"Let's start then."

Sweet brave soul.

*******************************************

****

Mito

After changing back to our usual jeans and shirts and returning the white tae kwon do kimonos we borrowed (is it called kimono? It sure looks like kimono), Sakura served us some refreshments. The sun had almost set, thus, the four of us have to go.

Takamiya, Ookusu and Sauichirro were almost too glad to step out of the dojo behind Sakura's house. I followed their act and stepped out of the wooden floor of the dojo. I descended the small four-step stairs and turned around to wave good bye. Sakura grinned and gave a half-nod, her back resting on the wall. I turned forward and walked slowly (my body aches like hell, you know). The three figures of my friends were silhouetted in the distance, already far from me until they were almost swallowed up by the darkness. I didn't notice that the night has already descended upon us. The light in the post glowed in their yellow amber light and moths gathered around them. I rounded the corner around Sakura's house and approached the public sidewalk. 

Suddenly, I felt a slight movement behind me. If not because of Sakura's careful training for this past two months, I wouldn't have even felt it. I swung around to face it, my body crouched in fighting position, ready to face anything. 

"Hmmm… fast reflex and keen perception. You're learning fast, Mito," Sakura slapped my right shoulders good-humoredly. I have a nice patch of purple bruise there but I didn't let her know.

"Hmmm… I wonder what are you doing here," I said and looked at her. We are standing on the side of the street, her house not very far behind us. She lives in the part of the city where there are lots of trees and fairly big houses, although it never occurred to me she's a rich kid. Maybe she's not. Or else she would be studying in a private school of some sort.

The wide street is deserted. Probably this place isn't really the side of the town where you see buses and middle-class cars. You're likely to find emerald Lexus here or something. Thick grove of trees lined the pavement and there's abundance of fancy streetlamps here. Hmm… I didn't notice this before. My eyes reverted back to Sakura. We've been silent and still for almost a few seconds. I'm almost half-afraid that any form of awkwardness would descend upon us.

Luckily, it didn't. I was so lost with my own thoughts that I didn't notice right away that Sakura has moved. She faced the thick grove of trees beside us. When I looked at her, I almost wished I didn't. Bathed in the amber glow of the fancy street lamps and in her white kimono, she was leaning on the rail that separates the trees from the pavement. Her white slender tapered fingers curled around the cold metals delicately. Her nails are clean and untainted. For the first time, I saw her long black hair in loose tie, the simple white tie almost falling loosely to the tip of the silken body of hair. Funny how the shadows can play illusions at you. But she was no illusion. In fact, the warm glow and the shadow of the twilight didn't make her look like an illusion. If anything else, it enhanced her features, her heart-shaped face, her thin and prominent nose and full parted lips. But most of all, her eyes, those deep depths, not wide like a child's or Haruko's but the sharpness was just in perfect angles that gave it an exquisite, if not exotic, beauty. Sharp, but beautifully… and dangerously sharp. Like a silver wolf's in the dark of the night. But now, as she stare, it mirrors anything but danger. Innocence, purity, simplicity and childlike happiness. It almost made my voice get stuck in my throat. Almost made me impulsive enough to… to…

The wind rustled. Time seemed to stop. "Isn't it beautiful?" she shyly commented, as if talking to herself, barely audible. Huh? I ripped my gaze off her and focused on the vision before me. I was amazed by what I saw.

In the midnight blue darkness of the night, hundreds of little twinkling stars danced right before us, glowing shimmering green and golden yellow. The trees seemed enchanted, their verdant leaves alive with strange ethereal colors and their old barks looked almost golden brown. The strange little fairies of the night danced happily in some strange flicking steps unknown to us. I was never a poet… but believe me… it was too good to behold. I almost felt a sacrilege, like I'm interrupting a sacred ancient ceremony by my mere presence.

"Yeah…" I just breathed out in reply. So low, as if I'm afraid of disturbing these little twinkling stars. Sakura smiled. I'll be damned. Hell, she's way better to behold.

"Guess it beats eating potato chips in the backyard while staring at the distant skies, huh?"

"You bet."

"You know, you're a natural. If you really focus on training, within a month or two, it would be hard to tell who'll win the next match. Me or you."

"I feel my head growing big."

Silence. The night cicadas started their serenade. If this moment could just last… I sighed. Who are you kidding? She's not yours. She's just a friend. Besides, it's not like you have a chance, bro. She doesn't acknowledge human emotions, remember? Looks can deceive.

"Did I hurt you?" She reached out to take my hand, her eyes resting on mine. Oh God, don't do that. I might do something really stupid that I might regret later.

Hurt me? 

"Uh… what do you mean?"

"I mean, you were just out of the hospital and I… I might be pushing you too far," she shrugged her shoulders and stared at the cold metal rail. She really looked like an enchanted priestess from feudal Japan.

"Well..." I started. Not really, you know. Physical pain is way lot different from mental pain. 

"You know, I'm just doing this for your own welfare too. You know my reasons. I'm just protecting you guys. You need to be ready because anything might happen. It's not like protecting other people was my expertise before… before I knew you guys."

"Well… I know. I guess we just need a more gradual training. Our bodies can't adjust that fast, y'know." Her brows furrowed then relaxed in understanding. Then she squeezed my hand and gave me a lopsided grin.

And she was like, so close. Her scent is blurring my senses. Really. Blocking my logic and throwing me into the sea of impulsiveness. I couldn't think straight. Except of that sweet spicy scent that's assaulting me.

I moved closer. Her eyes gazed up on me, puzzled.

I moistened my lips and swallowed. Do or die.

The fireflies of the night danced around us, showering us with glowing little orbs falling slowly and softly around us. Her eyes shimmered as they reflect the beautiful light.

"Sakura?" I whispered. Almost a plea… for permission. Because I know, one wrong move, I'll be sealing my fate. You can never taint the goddess hand with your kiss, nor the very soil she treads upon without her permission. I tilted her chin with my fingers and found myself drowning in her eyes again.

And I inched my face closer. I didn't feel any resistance… just visible tenseness… but no hostile reaction. It reassured me, somehow. We are now just mere centimeters apart.

I felt her warm breath in my mouth, smelled it in my nose and almost tasted it with my tongue. So sweet… yet not sugary sweet. It's… sweet yet so spicy, you'll never get tired of it. She could tempt the gods.

I saw her move her right foot back, as if thinking to flee but decided against it. I saw uncertainty in her eyes before she closed it. _She closed it_. She's submitting herself to… 

But suddenly, I felt danger… danger so tangible I can almost touch it. With my peripheral vision, I noticed a quick streak of red light far ahead, near her house.

"SAKURA!" I shouted her name as I threw her and myself out of the line of fire. Instantly, the street lamp behind us shattered. Sakura nimbly got back to her feet in one quick movement. "Mito…" she started, uncertainly.

"I think I can do this," I whispered. But the uncertainty remained in her eyes. "Trust me."

"Okay. But… if anything happens… know that I'm always right behind you, okay?" she squeezed my right hand once again. I nodded and squeezed back. 

"Let's get over it, then."

********************************************

****

Sakura

Glass shattered, showering both us and Mito with shards. We both ducked as another round of gunshots were bestowed upon us. Man, they use magazines upon magazines of precious bullets like there's no tomorrow.

We were crouched below the window behind our house. We must get to the dojo soon. If we make it there, there's a bigger chance that we could escape here alive.

Like our situation could get any better. The whole place is crawling with armed men. Like all hell broke loose. One good thing though. They might be many, but hell, a baby could aim better than they could.

"Why are we going back? Shouldn't we flee from here?" Mito whispered fiercely. I didn't realize how hard we're panting mainly because you can't possibly _breathe_ from all these smoke because of gunshots here and there. And how cold my hands are. No, wait. It's not my hands. It's Mito's. All the while, I didn't let go of his hands.

Hell, I can't risk having him separated from me.

"I've got guns there. At least, we can fight our way out of here," I whispered back. Seeing coast is clear, we ran a few feet, crouching.

I saw that only one dash, we can slip inside the dojo. We were hiding behind some bush. It felt so pathetic. I turned to face him. "Listen, we might get inside the dojo but God knows how many jackass are in there already. These guys… they know the places and whereabouts about my house… which only mean, it's been kept under strict surveillance over the past days. So, once you get hold of your gun, make a full use of it. Don't hesitate blasting some perp's ass. Aight?"

Mito looked stunned. Like I'm telling him to murder his own mother. Which is about half-truth. I'm ordering him to kill. I felt a wrenching pain in my chest but I decided not to ponder about it. In the life I'm living, it's do or die.

Yet he nodded gravely. 

As we made a dash for it, a thought passed my head faintly. The pain. Because… because I now can see how different my life from his. How stained, how tainted and how dirty I am. And I pushed them… pushed him into the mud I'm drowning in.

****************************

"Whoa… you've got an arsenal here." Mito reveled at all the guns in neatly arranged order stacked high against the wall. We were in the basement of the dojo. There's only one way to go in and out here and it's a secret door. But hell, by the looks of it, these bastards know all about this house as much as I do.

I carefully but swiftly surveyed the guns. Most are big shotguns, wicked looking but hell, we don't need Micro Uzi, whether full automatic or semi, nor Heckler and Koch HK91 which fires 7.62 NATO cartridge enough to penetrate tree, brick wall and a car and still can take the sorryass hiding behind it.

All these babies… it would be a pity not to use them. But anyway… I got a handgun and threw it to him. "Browning nine-millimeter and semi-automatic. There's more to it than what it lets you see."

Mito gazed at the formidable handgun in his hand. I got myself a Korth .38 revolver. Man, I love this baby.

"C'mon. let's get the hell out of here." I motioned him to follow me.

"Wait… you're just seventeen, right? How did you acquire so many guns, pistols and assault rifles? You can't even buy this legally even if you're in legal age." 

"Spare me the petty questions. What's important is, we have a fraction of a chance to get alive from here."

*************************

****

Mito

As soon as we stepped out of the safety of the dojo, bullets rained against us. I dove for cover behind a brick wall, probably more than a feet thick. Another rain of assault showered us. This time a bullet penetrated the brick wall and all, missing my face by inches only. I stared at the hole horrified. 

Damn. 

These guys are using stuff way lot more powerful than my handgun or the revolver Sakura carries. Probably Micro Uzi or… what's that? Hassler and Scotch? 

Then, I felt it coming again. The aim of whoever the jackass is, is getting better. If I stay in my position for another second, I'm toast. It's obvious they know where the hell I am.

I dashed to the left, going straight to the little woods, risking the danger of being in the open space. Once I get the advantage of the camouflage of the woods, things would ease a little bit. As expected, another round of gunshots were aimed at me. I retaliated with the little handgun of mine. I don't even know if I hit something. Sakura didn't teach me how to handle guns yet.

Then, the sense of being in danger building as second pass by, everything all seemed like a blur. Sakura said I was a natural. Let's see how my "natural abilities" can save me now.

All I remember was dodging these bullets then like in movies, you stick out your head from where you're hiding and BAM! You knock out some ass or two. I was in constant move, hiding behind trees and blowing these perps down. Its really bad at first… you know… almost evil knowing you might've killed somebody. But, it's self-defense too. If I just stand there or run hiding, I know, I'd be dead minutes ago.

In this jungle we're living, the law is, survival of the fittest.

How minutes has passed by anyway? It couldn't be more than half an hour or else the police would be here by now. But I really felt that eternity has passed. I feel like I've been dodging at least a thousand bullets and fired at least a thousand bullets and killed, no I didn't kill, I… I wiped some one thousand sorryass already.

Silence. All of a sudden there was silence. 

Wiping my perspiration from my brow for a second, and using just a moment to breathe deeply while I lean against the tree I realized one horrible thing.

Sakura got separated from me! 

And it was all silent, like, both sides are waiting for each other's move. Waiting. Watching. Like a predator when it sees its prey.

Sakura… where the hell are you? Panic and worry welling inside me, building until it was almost despicable to just stand there and wait. I need to find her. I need to do something. She might be sprawled there, blood pooling around her, her body riddled with bullets… no! I wouldn't think about it. She's an expert. She could handle anything. If anything else, she has way lot better chance to survive.

So I ran… ran blindly, yet unconsciously I didn't know I was still retaliating with every gunshot from the other side. I ran, searching for her, searching, searching. Sakura, where are you?

I felt a hostile presence behind me. I swung around and fired three consecutive shots. Down.

I ran again, now coming into the clearing, where a hazy gray smog settled around. Then I felt a quick movement, lithe and familiar. I almost felt overjoyed when I saw her face coming closer to me. "Sakura!" I whispered overjoyed that she's alive and well and whole. I felt my throat tighten and I felt giddy despite the gashes, wounds and cuts I obtained (well, I'm not bullet proof, you know. And I'm not Superman. I'm just tough lucky but bullets still graze me and I was in the woods). 

"Mito! Oh God, you don't know how worried I am!" Sakura's eyes were wide and she breathe a sigh of relief. "There's no time to talk here. Let's get outta here." 

I wondered for a moment how. We can't run in the sidwalk. That would be really really dumb. How the hell are we supposed to get out of here is something I can hardly fathom. Leave it to her. I trust her completely.

I followed her as she winded around the whole area. Obviously, she knows a better way out of here. I sighed, relieved.

****

Sakura

How the hell can we get our asses here? Damn. We're circling the area but I doubt that they left the outskirts unguarded.

Turns out I'm right. I stared in awe as Mito knocked 'em down with precision and accuracy. I was just sort of inflating his head when I told him he's natural. But hell, unless he's got himself private tutoring in practice targeting elsewhere, I know for sure he's a natural when it comes to firing. Anyway, I didn't render myself completely useless. I raised my gun and pulled the trigger. After two shots or three, surprise surprise, I've run out of bullets. And I forgot to pack spare shells due to hurry.

Mito seemed to notice it and he guarded me like one fierce bulldog. I hated it. I felt so pathetic.

I held my left shoulder firmly, stopping more bleeding. When Mito were crouched behind that little brick wall, and he was busy with those jerks in his left, he didn't see the one in his left. I fired but I missed so i… I did what cost me this.

I wish I wore something darker. In my white kimono, the dark blood was so easy to see. I don't want to worry Mito more than he's worried about me now. I hid my left shoulder in the darkness as we trudged along.

Suddenly a bluish black Lexus pulled up in front of us. Mito was instantly by the driver's window and pointing his gun on the drivers head.

The driver, hidden in the shadows, was unruffled. "Come on inside, hurry. I'll drive you out of here," was the lithe silky voice. Authority is woven in it.

"Why should we trust you?" Mito didn't put down his gun a bit. I felt like fainting. All this blood loss. Stand up straight. You've suffered more than this. Don't be reduced into one pathetic pile of fainting damsel in distress.

The driver of the said car leaned forward, just to have his face bathed in enough light to be recognizable.

"Sakura, don't you remember me?"

__

Sakura, don't you remember me?

That face…

****

A/N: GOD!!! I CAN'T MAKE THIS CHAPTER ANY LONGER!!! IT'S ENOUGH!!!! WAHHHHHHH!!!!!!

So that's it for chapter 6. Thank you for reading this. Uh, like, don't forget to review and… ::sigh:: let's see who's that savior is. You probably have an idea who the hell that guys is…

::sigh::

you won't believe how this thing would end. All this insane and crappy twisted ideas of mine…

::sighs while walking away::


	7. chapter 7

****

A/N: Hello people! ::eyes darting about:: okay, coast is clear. Let you in in a lil secwet of mine. I wasn't able to update because… because second sem has finally started, sembreak's over ::gee, big news:: and I'm hampered by different problems one way or another. So forgive me. Really.

Thanks for your continued support.

And now, on with the story.

****

Chapter 7

Sakura

I stood up and stretched my aching muscles. I've been writing for at least half an hour and I developed this pain on my right shoulders. Gee, that's big news.

After almost a week and a half, I still can't believe what just befell on me. I surveyed my room… it screams of wealth, vanity, extravagance, aloof beauty and old money. Yes… probably too fancy for my tastes but hell… I loved ever second I spend in it. Or ever damn second I spend in this haven. Probably, yes, it is too stuffy for me… the Presian rugs, carpeted hallways, great wide staircases and expensive paintings and centerpieces… but there's nothing that would stop me from feeling secure and comforted here. Why the sudden change of attitude, you ask me. No, I haven't turned into a clique bitch and yes, I'm still the same old me. It's just… well… it's just… finally…

I've found a home…

****

Mito

I tossed one flat rounded pebble across the river. Made four skips. "Hey, got four," I said. Sauichirro, Ookusu and Takamiya were busy selecting their own on the riverside.

"I never see Sakura around anymore. Where is she?" Ookusu suddenly wondered out loud. I wish he didn't. I stopped myself from wincing and sighing visibly. But the more I do it, the more the frustration builds up and sometimes, I just want to scream the nastiest things you have probably never heard before.

A week and a half. Hey, that's not long. But sometimes, time has its own twisted schemes and ever second feels like eternity. Damn.

A week and a half. And I never breathed a word about it. They didn't know what happened that night. Nobody knows. But me, Sakura… and him.

No. Don't ask me for a flashback. No. If you want, I'll tell you the whole story but definitely, NOT a flashback.

I inhaled sharply. It all began when that Lexus from hell stopped in front of us. When he stuck his face out of that expensive window. I didn't know Sakura got wounded. To cut the long story short, well, I finally knew she was but then, that was after she lost so much blood. We were in the hospital and I would really want to donate my blood to her but then, she's and AB and I'm a B and that guy, whose name was Retsuya and-I-don't-know-the-next, was an AB. I don't know why he's so godawfully concerned about her and I would really appreciate people who's concerned about her well-being but there's just something in that awfully slick and handsome man that I just hate. He's perfectly polite, sincere and you know, all that perfect qualities-- wealth, looks and such-- but I don't know…I don't trust him with a nanosecond of my life.

Then, after that, when she's recovering (she does quickly anyway), Retsuya bastard revealed his identity to us. Gee, guess what? He's the best man of her deceased parents in their wedding. He is her father's best friend. And they both have exactly the same picture of her parents wedding… the only memory she has of her parents. And there's a bonus. Retsuya was in the picture too. You don't know how just happy she is. So happy. I wouldn't blame her. She found a true family. He explained that her aunt was a fake and such (I think I was away during that part) and he's been searching for her all these years. Gee. 

And now, she's staying at his glorious mansion and she never even bothered visiting us. Crap.

I think… she's just like any other people. Drifters. I was so stupid to believe she's any different from the rest.

****

Sakura

"Do you mind if I enter?" The door opened hesitantly. I rolled my eyes. "You already opened it. Might as well as enter." Retsuya laughed and closed the door behind me. "Right."

"What are you doing?" he asked me, peering curiously. "Nothing. Just writing at my journal, that's all." His eyes took an unpleasant glint. "Oh no… you don't." I held the journal behind me.

"I didn't say anything. You're too defensive. And, that journal won't contain anything that I might be interested in anyway," he shrugged with an air of aloofness.

"Same old tricks. You can't fool me." After a second of taut atmosphere, we both burst out laughing. "Hey, I'm just wondering… I want to show something."

It was my turn to have an unpleasant glint in the eyes. "Hey, trust me. I thought you love arsenal. Well, turns out I'm wrong." He shrugged. "Sorry for bothering you. Good night."

"No wait!" I yelled but he was already stalking out of the room. I have to run to catch up to him. Giving me one sidelong glance, his mouth barely curved upward, he said, "This way."

**********************************

I fell on my bed and the soft four poster, ultra-gorgeous bed swallowed my being comfortably. I checked the clock. 2:45 am. Man, after all these target-shooting, I'm drained. My lids involuntarily closed and I felt being drawn inside the vortex of a deep, dark dreamless sleep.

Everything has been so perfect. So good. So real. Too good to be true. I think it's okay to admit that in the marrow of my bones, I know I was never made to be happy. That all of this would fade soon. God. But that's okay. Maybe I still have a right to catch a glimpse of happiness once in a while. Maybe.

Then, no more.

**********************************

****

Mito

Four weeks. A month. And still no signs of her. Bullshit. What am I expecting anyway? I should've know. Really known. She's not any different from any other people. Mercenaries. 

I angrily pulled the framed photo of the five of us down, slamming it on the table. The glass shattered.

But why do I still care? Why am I worried about her? She's safe, with that hundreds of men guarding the place and such. And I don't think Retsuya would let any harm come upon her. 

That's if, Retsuya isn't the harm to her. Ah, bull. All of these musings are bull. I stood up and walked out of my house. I want to have some fun. Get preoccupied with something else. Else I'll go crazy. I dug my hands on my pocket.

*****************************

****

Sakura

I curled my knees under me. Retsuya was facing me and books are surrounding us. We were in his library and he was telling me all sort of different and useless information. But still, interesting. 

Like, do you know that every information you learn adds a wrinkle to your brain?

And I must admit he is beautiful. With all these yellow soft light bathing the ancient antique place and he in his black turtleneck sweats that wouldn't dare conceal the gilded muscles beneath it, the strong jaws, deep-set almost purple blue eyes and pale skin, the silky black hair tied down at his back, sensuous mouth and aristocratic nose… he's beautiful to behold. 

"… however, is it in Zaire? Zaire or something like that, where the AIDS virus originally came from…" his eyes are deeply immersed in a dark bound book entitled "Narcissus and Goldmund by Herman Hesse".

"Restuya," I started, "tell me something about my parents."

"…where being infected by it is as common as cold, some people there have actually developed antibodies against HIV virus… What?!"

"I said, tell me something about my parents," I repeated, the corners of my lips curling upward. For a moment, an indescribable emotion registered in his eyes, almost untraceable but there, I saw it. Then his eyes disappeared behind his glasses in a generous smile.

"Sure. I'd love that," he got up and poured another glass of wine for both of us, handing me one. "Let's start with your father. Your father is a handsome gentleman, skilled in many ways. A man of few, terse words. Every word he utters is gold. we've been best friends since children and I've never heard him say nonsense. Women loved him and many men adored him. He is especially good at target shooting and swordsmanship, which I believe, you have inherited from him. What else? He graduated in the best universities and excelled… "

I shook my head. "No, that's not what I want to know. It's very impressive, I think but… what is he like?"

He smiled again. "Hmmm… I told you. Very cold and very detached. People say he's too aloof and they mistake it for arrogance but I think it's just the way he is. Once you get behind all the emotional barriers, you'll find a very warm, trusting, dependable and affectionate person inside him. Which was, basically, what your mother did. On the contrary, she is warm, witty and good at word play. Small-boned and I should say, very attractive and sexy but behind all those innocent eyes and shy smile is a powerful woman, one who can really beat the crap out of you. Besides, she's the type of "been there, done it" and she has seen the world and its ways. She's very wise too. And she's the kindest, most beautiful woman I've ever known. You have inherited your looks from her. You have the same dark hair, the same complexion and the same smile. And when I look in your eyes, I almost feel like I'm looking right into hers, into her bottomless, dark and fiery soul. She's… she's perfect. And she loved you and your father more than anything else in the world."

I didn't realize that while he's telling me everything about my past, I'm smiling like an idiot, drinking every information he tells me. I felt like a missing piece of my being has finally been added and at last… I'm complete. I loved it.

Then, just a thought occurred to me. "You mean, they are rich?" I blurted out then turned red. "I mean, no, I was just thinking… it sounds so glamorous, fabulous and such…"

He held up a hand. "No, it's okay for you to ask that. That means, you're listening attentively. Yes, they are rich and in fact, one of the richest people in Europe that time. They met in France, by the way then, established their relationship in Tuscany and got married in some far off private island in Italy."

"Whoa." I felt my jaw drop. I surveyed all the richness and wealth that practically covers me. He must be really rich too. "Yeah? How about you? What do you do to… to be so rich as this?"

He laughed. "Your parents and I founded a research institute and it boomed. We were doctors. Well," he got up and held his hand out for me to hold on. Not that I needed it. "enough has been said. There's always tomorrow for the continuation of the long story."

"Not fair." I made a face.

"To you it maybe but for me? It's okay." He grinned. "C'mon. Let's get out of here and return to our beds. Breakfast at 7:30, ok? I have lots to show you." He opened the door. "Hmm, and by the way, good night. Sweet dreams." he said, without even bothering to look back before he closed the door, leaving me at the library alone.

He is so… so incredibly mysterious.

****

A/N: Hey, hold on for a sec before you sentence me death! I'm so sorry! And really, I guess I'm not continuing what's that? Ah, Perfect Match anymore. Not until I get a specific plot in mind. Hehe. sorry, but I'm not really a writer, y'know. took me 3 months to finish this chapter. hehe. Happy New Year to all!!!


End file.
